Matilla Liesip
Personality Matilla is commonly seen as quite calm and patient, instilling a sense of maturity across the council that few could match. Commonly with the betterment of the whole on her mind, she is very hesitant with taking military or aggressive action if it would hurt her own people greatly. She sees those under her command as her family, maybe even like her own offspring. She doesn't handle big, open spaces well and usually stays in her quarters where she can relax with a cup of Orthe. History Early life Matilla Liesip was born into the Nakkyria Caste but was brought out due to her abnormally weak bones. She could barely run, nonetheless fight. Instead, she was trained as a scholar. Traitor Plot Before she could have the scholar implant installed, however, she ended up in a troublesome situation, wandering into the wrong place at the wrong time. She was taking a routine walk through the ship when she came across a member of the Nakkyria Caste talking to a few other shipmates, who then deviated from their designated patrol path. In her curiosity, she followed after them, wishing to find out their intentions. The answers she found were much different from what she had expected to hear, being a plot by some of the Nakkyria Caste to overthrow the Liveship's command and bring it to the depraved, twisted Molin who would subject everyone aboard to unspeakable horrors. She was spotted and chased by the guards, barely able to run away from them. Going Into Hiding Eventually reaching the Liveship's main inner ring, Matilla lost the traitors in the crowd, only to see the ship's holographic billboards accusing her of treason. She hid her face in fear and hurried to her quarters, where she figured out what to do next. She then contacted a member of the Nido caste on one of the other Liveships, who headed for Kloser'No, disguised in a civilian transport ship. Before they could arrive, however, her quarters were swarmed by Nakkyria. Using a device she had been told to construct by the Nido, she was able to hide from their eyes with a primitive cloaking device, tiptoeing around them as they wandered her room. The Nido Arrive Eventually, the Nido Caste members arrived telling her to uncloak, whereas she fell to the ground, having passed out from stress. When she woke up, the Nido Caste members explained that they had suspicions of a coup from how Kloser'No had slowly been inching closer to Molin patrol routes. With their help and communication with several other Liveships, she managed to uncover a massive plot by one of Kloser'No's council members to overtake the vessel. The Nido members contacted the Sardaman Caste, who marched up to the councillor in question, putting their projector straight through their head, then diverting the Liveship back onto normal flight paths. Aftermath After the events that had transpired, Matilla was pardoned and given the honour to personally select her Caste, only ever given every couple centuries. Fearful that the events that just transpired would happen again, she requested to be trained for the Liesip Caste, also known as the Liveship Command Council Caste, being taught the ways of a diplomat and governor. As the councillor of the Nido passed away, Matilla requested that she be put in command of them, having done work for and with them in the past. This was permitted, and the rest is history.